Bobby, Pooh, Ash, Ami and Yumi, Gumball, Darwin, The Olsen Twins
Bobby, Pooh, Ash, Ami and Yumi, Gumball, Darwin, The Olsen Twins & The Gang Adventures Of Kids World is a new pilot movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions, Warner Bros Family Entertainment, Porchlight Entertainment, Modern Cartoons, Nelvana, Walt Disney Home Entertainment, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Nick Jr Productions. Barney Home Video, Playhouse Disney, Hot Animation, PBS Kids, Big Idea Sesame Workshop, Jim Henson Productions, Sony Wonder, Ragdoll Limited, Universal Studios Grand Slamm Children's Films, WonderWings.com Entertainment, The Wiggles, WGBH, Scholastic, LeapFrog Enterprises, Hanna-Barbera, WildBrain, Happy Nest, Cinar, Columbia Tristar Hime Entertainment, Cartoon Pizza, Cuppa Coffee, Artisan Entertainment, Family Home Entertainment, Taffy Entertainment, Mike Young Productions, Curious Pictures and United Plankton Pictures. It will appeared from Nunof Yerbizness, POE Video Distribution and A Daybreak Pacific Films Company somewhere in the near future. Plot 12 year old Ryan Mitchell (Blake Foster) and his friends Stu (Anton Tennet) and Twinkie (Michael Purvis) are tired of being told what to do. They have to do their homework, eat their vegetables, wear a coat when they go outside, wear a helmet when they ride their skateboards, and aren't allowed to come and go as they please like their older brothers and sisters. One day, Ryan and his pals find an ancient Native American burial ground, where they discover a magical wishing glass. Using the glass, Ryan wishes that all the grow-ups and teenagers in the world would simply disappear—and suddenly, his wish comes true! It's party time for Ryan and all his friends, until they discover there's a fly in the ointment—the moment anyone turns 13, they suddenly vanish! Trivia *Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Stormy, WordGirl, Captain Huggy-Face, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Ms. Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie, Carlos, The Human Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy), Aline, Alisa, Buzz, Cara, Caroline, Cluadio, David, Emily, Eric, Estuardo, Frances, Francesco, Garret, Jared, Jessie, Kaliegh, Keiko, Kenny, Kortney, Kyle, Lynese, Matt, Maya, Mike, Nick, Noreen, Pablo, Rachel, Ray, Shing Ying, Taylor, Zoe, Nat, Alex, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Pepper, Molly, July, Duffy, Kate, Tessie, Oliver, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Walter, The All That Gang, The Shake It Up Gang, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Leo Little, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Richelle, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Aldo and his friends, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Ramona, Tina, Casper, Wendy, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Freddie, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mac, Bloo, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Quincy and Annie), Rocket, the Peppa Pig Gang, Tenessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, DangerMouse, Ernest Penfold, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, the Cat in the Hat, the Animal Crackers Gang, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, IG-88 and his Friends, Iago, Reese Ambler, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, the Star Fox Team, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Pajama Sam, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jeton, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, the Scooby-Doo Gang, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Gorosaurus, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, the Secret Saturdays, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, me and my siblings, the Oliver & Company gang, Leader Dog and his friends, The Simpsons, Milhouse VanHouten and his parents, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Patty, Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Mona Simpson, Herb Powell, Itchy, Scratchy, Krusty, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Lenny, Carl, Moe, Barney Gumble, Jay Sherman, Hans Moleman, Jasper Beardly, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Brandine Spuckler, Troy McClure, Professor Frink, Bumble Bee Man, Sea Captain, Squeaky Voiced Teen, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and his family, Mr. Teeny, Eddie and Lou, Radioactive Man, Duffman, Disco Stu, Dr. Nick Riviera, Reverend Lovejoy, Helen Lovejoy, Dr. Julius Hibbert and his family, Gil Gunderson, Groundskeeper Willie, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabapple, Agnes Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Kearny, Dolph, Lewis, Richard (Lewis's best friend), Janey Powell, Sherri and Terri, Becky (Lisa Simpson's classmate), Wendell, Database, Alison Taylor, Martin Prince, Drederick Tatum, Luigi Risotto, Poochie, Roy Snyder, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Dewey Largo, Sarah Wiggum, Ruth Powers, Miss Springfield, Lurleen Lumpkin, the Rich Texan, Mrs. Glick, Old Jewish Man, Blinky the flish, the Yes Guy, Artie Ziff, Princess Kashmir, Cookie Kwan, Otto Mann, Miss Hoover, Lindsay Naegle, Joe Quimby, Ham, Nina Skalka, Kent Brockman, Rainier Wolfcastle, Arnie Pie, Lunchlady Doris, Blue Haired Lawyer, Larry the drunkard, Sam the drunkard, Mrs. Bouvier, Stampy the elephant, Uter Zorker, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode, Big Little Girl), Sideshow Mel, Chief Wiggum, Ralph Wiggum, Britney Brockman, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Dr. Marvin Monroe, the Prison Warden and Roger Myers Jr. (from The Simpsons), Carmen Electra (from the Simpsons episode, the Frying Game), Jenda (from the Simpsons episode, Future-Drama), James Woods (from the Simpsons episode, Homer and Apu), Chloe Talbot (from The Simpsons episode, She used to be my girl), Larry Burns (Mr. Burns' son from The Simpsons episode, Burns, Baby Burns), Jenny (from The Simpsons episode, The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Nikki McKenna (from The Simpsons episode, Stealing First Base), Erin, Ben, Dean and Rick (from The Simpsons episode, Summer of 4 Ft. 2), Mary Spuckler (from The Simpsons episode, Apocalypse Cow), Great Wolfcastle (from The Simpsons episode, The Bart Wants What It Wants), Melody Juniper (from The Simpsons episode, Flaming Moe), Zhenya (from The Simpsons episode, The Fabulous Faker Boy), Donny (From The Simpsons episode, The Debarted), Tammy (from The Simpsons episode, The Last of the Red Hat Mamas), Shauna Chalmers (from The Simpsons episode, The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Duncan (from The Simpsons episode, Saddleshore Galatica), Juliet Hobbes (from The Simpsons episode, Lisa the Drama Queen), Caitlin, Katelyn and Kate Lynn (from Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh), Sophie Krustofski (Krusty the Klown's daughter) (from The Simpsons episode, Insane Clown Poppy), Buck McCoy (from The Simpsons episode, The Latest Gun in the West), Princess Penelope Owsley (from The Simpsons episode, Once Upon a Time in Springfield), Mr. Bergstrom (from the Simpsons episode, Lisa’s Subsitute), Wally Kogan (from the Simpsons episode, Sunday Cruddy Sunday), Tumi (from The Simpsons episode, Pay Pal), Mindy Simmons (from The Simpsons episode, The Last Temptation of Homer), Melanie Upfoot (from the Simpsons episode, Girls Just Wanna Have Sums), Benjamin, Doug and Gary (from The Simpsons episode, Homer Goes to College), Titania (from the Simpsons episode, Pygmoelian), the Raccoon Family and the Ballet Dancers and Chas Busby (from The Simpsons episode, Smoke on the Daughter), Colin and Plopper the pig (from The Simpsons Movie), Ronaldo (from the Simpsons episode, Blame It on Lisa), Luke Stetson and Clara (from The Simpsons episode, Dude, Where's My Rach?), Ginger and Amber (from The Simpsons episode, Viva Ned Flanders), Declan Desmond (from The Simpsons episode, 'Scuse me while I miss the Sky), H.K. Duff VII (from the Simpsons episode, Old Yeller-Belly), Kieki Highsmith (from The Simpsons episode, Large Marge), Buck Mitchell and Tabitha Vixx (from The Simpsons episode, Marge and Homer Turn a Couple Play), Luke Stetson and Clara Stetson (from The Simpsons episode, Dude, Where's My Ranch?), Hank Hill and his friends (including Luanne, Connie's parents, Lucky, Ladybird, John Redcorn, Jordan and Serena Shaw), Caleb and his parents (from the King of the Hill episode, Hank's Bully), Marie (from the King of the Hill episode, And They Call It Bobby Love), the entire cast from Family Guy (including James Woods), the American Dad gang, Snot, Toshi and Barry (from American Dad), the Cleveland Show gang, the Bob's Burgers gang, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, PD-28 (From Star Wars Ewok's Battle For the Sunstar), Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, the entire cast from Loonatics Unleashed, Spongebob and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto the dog, Ludwing Von Drake, Humphrey the bear, the Brownstone National Park Bears and J. Audubon Woodlore, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stacey, Bobby and PJ (from A Goofy Movie), the Looney Tunes (including Michigan J. Frog and Speedy Gonzales), Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dr. Amanda Rebecca (from the Family Guy episode, Road to Rhode Island), the Subspace Empire, the Masters of Evil, the Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, Harley Quinn, the Mad Bunny, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Mimet, Western, Dr Raygar, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Pinky and the Brain, Sodarn Insane, Megan (from The Simpsons episode, To Surveil With Love), Julia (from The Simpsons episode, The Homer of Seville), the Funzo toys (from The Simpsons episode, Gift of the Magi), Meathook and his minions (from the Simpsons episode, Take My Wife, Sleaze), Russ Cargil (from The Simpsons Movie), Hugo Simpson (from an episode of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror), Mrs. Botz the babysitter bandit (from the Simpsons episode, Some Enchanted Evening), Diane Simmons (from Family Guy), Sunset Shimmer (clone), Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters﻿ Memorable Quotes Gallery Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_Of_Kids_World.jpg 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Kids_World.jpg default.jpg 49116357-jpeg_preview_large.jpg g.jpg awkid002.jpg awkid003.jpg awkid004.jpg awkid005.jpg awkid006.jpg awkid007.jpg awkid008.jpg awkid009.jpg awkid010.jpg awkid011.jpg awkid012.jpg awkid013.jpg awkid014.jpg awkid015.jpg awkid016.jpg awkid017.jpg awkid018.jpg awkid019.jpg awkid020.jpg awkid021.jpg awkid022.jpg awkid023.jpg awkid024.jpg awkid025.jpg awkid026.jpg awkid027.jpg awkid028.jpg awkid029.jpg awkid030.jpg awkid031.jpg awkid032.jpg 2.jpg awkid033.jpg awkid034.jpg awkid035.jpg awkid036.jpg awkid037.jpg awkid038.jpg awkid039.jpg awkid040.jpg awkid041.jpg awkid042.jpg awkid043.jpg awkid044.jpg awkid045.jpg awkid046.jpg awkid047.jpg awkid048.jpg awkid049.jpg awkid051.jpg awkid052.jpg awkid053.jpg awkid055.jpg awkid056.jpg awkid058.jpg awkid059.jpg awkid060.jpg awkid061.jpg awkid062.jpg awkid064.jpg awkid065.jpg awkid066.jpg awkid067.jpg awkid068.jpg awkid069.jpg awkid072.jpg awkid073.jpg awkid074.jpg awkid075.jpg awkid076.jpg awkid077.jpg awkid078.jpg awkid079.jpg awkid080.jpg awkid082.jpg awkid083.jpg awkid084.jpg awkid085.jpg awkid086.jpg awkid087.jpg awkid088.jpg awkid089.jpg awkid091.jpg awkid092.jpg awkid094.jpg awkid095.jpg awkid096.jpg awkid097.jpg awkid098.jpg awkid100.jpg awkid101.jpg awkid102.jpg awkid103.jpg awkid104.jpg awkid105.jpg awkid106.jpg awkid107.jpg k.jpg kidsworld_089.jpg awkid108.jpg awkid109.jpg awkid112.jpg awkid113.jpg awkid115.jpg kids_world_5.jpg awkid116.jpg awkid117.jpg t.jpg awkid118.jpg awkid119.jpg z.jpg awkid120.jpg awkid121.jpg awkid122.jpg awkid123.jpg awkid124.jpg awkid125.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films